Two Hearts
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Summary; After a few Drinks and a couple of Nights Out, Tess and Fletch finally Hit it off, But when she returns and finds out she is pregnant What will she tell him? The truth? and What will they do? Keep their love a Secret? Tess/Fletch Fic!


**Two Hearts.**

**Fletch/Tess Pairing.**

**Summary; After a few shots and a couple of Nights Out, Tess and Fletch finally Hit it off, But when she returns and finds out she is pregnant what will she tell he the truth? and what will they do?**

What Had she done? Why had she done it? Life was complicated enough with this Hiccup in her Life. Tess sat on the Toilet seat and buried her head in her hands, How could she have let this happen, She had told Aoife to back off because he was a married Man and She had gone and took the chance. How was she any better Flirting and Kissing him? Even Sleeping with him, She felt like a Teenage girl, smiling and giggling as she remembered the Night Before, but it still didn't help with the Situation. Of Course he would never left his Family for her? Why should he, it was Her who Said yes to going out to the pub for the 5th time that Week.

Holding the stick in her hands she read, what some people would be happy about, but for the first time in a while it worried her. She had had a Kid before, Sam. But Sam had Bipolar Disorder, Would her baby Have it too? She wondered as she sat there. Positive Is showed, Positive it was Fletch's, How would she Tell Him?

"Tess? Is that you in there?" Sam said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Give me a Sec" She replied, Putting the Stick in her bag and walking out the door.

Just as she rushed her handbag in the staffroom as an Emergency came in.

"Unknown Female, Pregnant, Stab Wound Near the Featus in the Abdominal, Sats 98% and BP 90/60 and Dropping, and G.C.S 10"

"Ok Resus Please" Dixie and Jeff wheeled the patient in, followed by Sam, Tess, Linda and Jamie.

"On 3 Ladies and Gents. 1...2...3" After lifting the patient over everyone started to get to work on getting the woman wired up.

"Ok, Linda I want. A's,B's C's, D's , E's," Sam demanded. "I need Fluids, an Ultra Sound, and Packing...And Let Maternity know we have a patient for them" Linda ran over to ring Them Whilst Sam Got her stethoscope and Listened to the baby's Heart.

"What's your name?"

"Anna Evens"

"Ok Anna, Everything is going to be ok?"

"How old is Your baby?" Tess asked, trying to keep the patient Calm.

"8 Months" Tess Looked at the Distressed Woman.

"Well Everything is going to be ok?" Tess smiled.

After Having the UltraSound, Sam started to listern to the Baby's Heart again.

"The Baby is not getting enough o2, we are going to Have to do a cesarean"

"She has a Fever!" Linda said.

Grabbing the Equipment, Sam and Tess fought for the baby's life trying to save it, After 30 minutes they had managed to get the baby out and put 'him' in the incubator. Once the mother had been Stable and Was ready to go up to theatre , Tess walked up the stairs to Maternity Unit, walking through the Doors she went towards the Desk.

"Hey, I was Wondering if I could see the baby from Resus?"

"Mothers Name?"

"Anna Evens?" The Woman Checked the List, Looking by the expression of her face, Tess knew it was bad News.

"I'm So sorry but the Baby didn't make it, it was too weak." Tess sighed, She hated the idea of having to tell the Mother, that her little Boy was dead. Shaking her head Tess walked away, Slow and deep in thought. The amount of people which passed in the ED, Some dying and some Living, She wondered why life Was so Cruel. What would happen if Her baby turned out the way Sam did? She did Love Sam, but Life was very hard with him. Sam had Bipolar Disorder, Life was tough and at one point she nearly gave up, but she fought...She fought for him.

"Tess?" She looked up towards Fletch who had a Hand on her shoulder. She flinched, she knew she couldn't show any emotion to him at work. Nudging his head he urged her to walk forward, She wondered why she acted so weirdly around him? She never acted like this in front of a man...Even when she was dating her first husband... She shook the thought from her head she didn't want to think of him right now.

Leading her to a cubicle, Fletch pulled the curtain around them. Sitting on the bed, He patted it in hope she would sit down and tell him what had happened. "What's going on?" He asked Gently.

"The Woman in resus...She was Pregant, had a stab to her abdominal and her baby... It died." Rubbing his hand up and down her arm, he tried to comfort her, He knew himself he hated what he saw in this place sometimes.

"I'm Sorry" He replied.

"I have got to go tell the Mother" She said, Wiping the tears that were streaming down her chin. Fletch studied her face, She Never cried at something like that, she was always a head strong woman who would leave the emotions behind at her house and not involve them at work unless she had too.

"Tess, Is there something else wrong? You know you can tell me?" Tess smiled, Was this the time to tell him whilst they are alone that she was pregnant and with his Baby.

"I'm Fine" She said, ready to get up.

"So you don't fancy another night out tonight then?" He asked, She laughed.

"Its only Thursday? and we have been out 3 times this week already" He laughed and so did she.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" She smiled, He kissed her on her Forehead, she liked the feeling of his Lips against her flesh, and even though the Kiss was on her forehead it still felt Magical. She just could explain the feelings she had for Fletch, she never felt like this with her husband...Never.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Charlie Popped his head around the cubicle. Both of them Laughed.

"No Charlie, Fletch hurt his head on the Staff room cupboard, and I'm just looking for Cuts?!" She said trying not to show a Smile.

"Yeah" Fletch replied, Hoping Charlie won't ask.

"How did you do that?" He said looking towards Fletch.

Fletch was trying to think of an idea. "I dropped something on the floor and the cupboard Door was still open and hit it?"

"Oh ok" He said, Fletch wondered if he would buy it or not but he seemed to have.

"By the Way Tess, Anna Evens is Back from Theatre, She is conscious, I was wondering if you would break the news to her?" She felt like she had been hit in the gut, this was the only thing she hated at the job, but she knew it had to be done.

"ok" she said as she walked away from Fletch and up towards The ward which Anna would be on.

* * *

A/N: O.M.G I love the pairing of tess/fletch they are just sooo cute :3 xx


End file.
